


chocobo babe

by lopmon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopmon/pseuds/lopmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I can hear Noctis calling me chocobo babe</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocobo babe

It had been a long day for Prompto. Gladiator or whatever his name was had just totally ruined his day. Prompto was trying to look hot in front of Noctis by doing some pushups and lifting weights when Glados the fuckwad decided to step in and do the same thing. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, Prompto thought he was pretty hot and that Glade wasn't much in comparison to himself. The issue was that Gallade was super buff and made Prompto look like a little kid when he started to do pushups and lift too. After such a mortifying experience Prompto decided to just take a walk to get his life together.

"Hey, has anyone seen that sexy chocobo- I mean Prompto?" Noctis asked as they got their camp ready for the night. Ignoramus or whatever his dumb name is shrugged. Gladolio just smirked, yeah, he had seen Prompto, but he wasn't gonna tell his precious Noct that.

Meanwhile in the middle of the woods Prompto was stoned out of his fucking mind, how this had happened was beyond his comprehension right now. All he vaguely remembered was Glad trash bags asking him if he had any weed on him, to which he said, "no, I do not `got any weed.`" However, he ended up with weed, and he had ended up blazing it 420 yolo swag.

"Chocobo babe, where are you?" Noctis yelled into the night, he had wandered out in the woods trying to find his sexy yellow bird man. Not to be confused with Big Bird, they don't have a license for Big Bird.

"I'm so fuckin high right now I think I can hear Noctis calling me chocobo babe," Prompto muttered as he started to roll around in the dirt, kinda like how feral animals do when they want to mark their territory or something. Now, while Prompto was busy marking his new home Noctis had stumbled upon this sight. Typically you wouldn't expect anyone to comprehend what was happening, but Noctis did. In truth, Noctis was also a wild fucking animal who did nothing but ate shit, cried, and shopped at Hot Topic, which is why he and Prompto made such a perfect couple.

"Chocobo babe.. I found you.." Noctis whispered as he took off his singular glove, trying to seduce Prompto. This caught Prompto's attention.

"Are.. you stripping in front of me right now?"

"I can't resist your fluffy blond hair, please... Help me forget the fact Hot Topic discontinued my favorite merch line..."

"I'm stoned as hell but I'm still totally down for this."

"From here on out only make clucking sounds you naughty chocobo."


End file.
